The invention pertains to a method for manufacturing a FRC/FRP-component from rovings with a moulding tool and to a moulding tool for implementing the method.
JP 09-176933 discloses a three dimensional fiber structure, which substantially comprises two plate-like portions, which are mutually jointed at a corner portion in a flexed way. The plate-like portions comprise each a inner and a outer layer, each of which consist of a group of laminated yarns, which respectively are arranged in a plane and are mutually sewed in the thickness direction, wherein in the corner portion filler fibers are inserted between the inner and outer layer in order to improve stability. JP 11-001844 discloses a three dimensional fiber structure having an un-developable structured surface. The fiber structure consists of several laminated fiber layers arranged in the fiber structure and being sewed in the thickness direction.
DE 10 2004 0077 313 A1 discloses a method for manufacturing a moulded polymer component that is reinforced with endless fibers. In this method, endless fibers impregnated with a plasticized polymer are arranged on an auxiliary mould by means of a handling device. In order to accommodate the endless fibers, the auxiliary mould is equipped with winding spindles for accommodating the endless fibers in the respectively desired orientation. A stripping device is assigned to the winding spindles and designed for stripping off the endless fibers wound up on the winding spindles. The oriented endless fibers are transferred into an open moulding tool that consists of at least two parts with the aid of the auxiliary mould and deposited therein, wherein the moulding tool is subsequently closed and the impregnated, oriented endless fibers are compression-moulded by themselves or together with another added polymer such that a moulded polymer component reinforced with endless fibers is produced. The moulded polymer component is subsequently cooled and removed from the moulding tool.
EP 0 193 380 A2 discloses a method for manufacturing a helmet from filament yarns, in which the filament yarns are deposited on a part of a mould in random curved paths in order to form the component surface, wherein the filament yarns are distributed over the surface of the part of the mould and deflected on pins that are arranged on the surface of the part of the mould such that they can be retracted and extended.
DE 42 34 083 A1 discloses a method for the placement of textile threads, in which each thread is continuously supplied on a curve-shaped path and placed around variable fixed points arranged within the curve-shaped path.
DE 10 2005 034 393 A1 discloses a method for the friction-oriented placement of textile fibers.